


Christmas Cookies.

by rallienbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, M/M, My First Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallienbow/pseuds/rallienbow
Summary: La madre di Oikawa prepara giusto qualche biscotto di troppo, così lui fa da postino e ne porta un po' ad Iwaizumi, che però si comporta un po' in modo strano rispetto al solito.FF semi natalizia.Dal testo: “Oh, eddai, Iwa-chan. Non farti pregare!” Oikawa aveva poggiato il bento sul tavolo, e lo stava aprendo. “Lo sai che mia madre è bravissima a cucinare. Se torno indietro subito penserà che non li hai apprezzati, e tu non vuoi che sia triste, no?”Iwaizumi sospirò. “Sei un cazzo di ricattatore.”E io uno scemo a cedere ai tuoi ricatti.





	Christmas Cookies.

_Dlin dlon._

Iwaizumi guardò nella videocamera del citofono.  
_Messaggio a: Hanamaki.  
“Oikawa è sotto casa mia.”_

Schiacciò il pulsante per parlare e disse: “Che ci fai qui, Shitty-kawa?”  
Oikawa portò davanti alla videocamera un bento. “Mia madre ha preparato troppi biscotti, in vista della cena di Natale, quindi mi ha chiesto di portarvene un po’.”  
_Messaggio da: Hanamaki.  
“Oh merda! Cerca di non dirgli tutto!”_

“Tua madre è sempre così carina, a differenza tua.” gli rispose.  
Oikawa arricciò il naso. “Mi fai salire o no? Sto congelando!”  
Sorrise, premendo il pulsante che fece scattare il portoncino d’ingresso. Si avviò verso la porta, che infatti squillò poco dopo. Oikawa salutò, ma non ricevette nessuna risposta.  
“I miei sono al cinema” spiegò Iwaizumi, “sono rimasto a casa per finire di studiare.”  
Oikawa lo punzecchiò con lo sguardo. “Ma come, Iwa-chan, io ho fatto tutta questa strada a piedi, con un freddo polare, e tu ti rimetti a studiare? È così che ripaghi il tuo capitano dall’immensa generosità?”  
Iwaizaumi lo fissò. “Non mi compri, Shitty-kawa. E anche tu dovresti studiare.”  
“Oh, eddai, Iwa-chan. Non farti pregare!” Oikawa aveva poggiato il bento sul tavolo, e lo stava aprendo. “Lo sai che mia madre è bravissima a cucinare. Se torno indietro subito penserà che non li hai apprezzati, e tu non vuoi che sia triste, no?”  
Iwaizumi sospirò. “Sei un cazzo di ricattatore.”  
_E io uno scemo a cedere ai tuoi ricatti._ Aprì una mensola di un mobile in cucina per tirar fuori un paio di piattini e poggiarli sul tavolo, insieme a dell’acqua, del latte, e un paio di bicchieri.

“Mi ferisci anche durante le festività, sei proprio senza cuore, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa lo seguì con gli occhi durante i movimenti; Iwaizumi sentì il suo sguardo su ogni centimetro di pelle. Era quella sensazione a farlo andare fuori di testa, Oikawa sapeva fin troppo bene dove andare a parare con lui. Si sedette e fece per prendere un biscotto, ma Oikawa gli diede uno schiaffo sulla mano. “Ah-ah” gli disse, facendo no con l’indice, “Te lo darò io. Fai aaah, Iwa-chan, su.”  
La voglia di tirargli un pugno in faccia cresceva sempre di più. “Scordatelo, Shitty-kawa. Fammi mangiare e tornare al mio studio.”  
_Messaggio da: Hanamaki._

“ _Sei riuscito a liberartene?”_  
Oikawa lo guardò, più curioso che mai. “Non sei mai stato tanto fissato con lo studio, perché adesso sì? C’è qualcosa che mi stai nascondendo, Iwa-chan?”

“No.” fece una pausa, poi, si arrese. Con lo sguardo contrariato e un’espressione incarognita, aprì la bocca, un po’ alla volta, quel tanto che bastava.  
Oikawa sghignazzò, e Iwaizumi non seppe dire se fosse perché lo aveva convinto a stare a quello stupido gioco o perché fosse un pessimo bugiardo, e lui lo sapeva bene. Oikawa bagnò un biscotto nel latte, per poi poggiarlo sulle labbra di Iwaizumi, che si chiusero e spezzarono il biscotto a metà. Oikawa prese il bordo della sedia del ragazzo e la tirò verso di sé, avvicinandoli. Intinse anche la metà rimanente del biscotto nel latte, per poi ripetere il gesto. Questa volta, però, Iwaizumi bloccò il medio di Oikawa per un secondo di troppo. I denti affondarono appena nella pelle nivea del ragazzo, per poi lasciarlo andare. Baciargli o mordergli le dita era un gesto che considerava solo loro, quel qualcosa che li legava oltre l’amicizia.  
“Devi mangiare i biscotti, Iwa-chan, non me.”  
_Perché non dovrei?_  
Le dita di Oikawa si strinsero intorno al mento di Iwaizumi, avvicinandolo ancora di più, e infilandogli in bocca un altro biscotto zuppo; dopodiché, si alzò in piedi e appoggiò il bordo del bicchiere alle labbra di Iwaizumi e gli fece bere del latte. Alcune gocce scapparono, scivolandogli lungo il mento e lungo le dita di Oikawa, fino a gocciolare sul cuscino nero della sedia, ma il bicchiere rimase vuoto.  
“Sei contento, adesso?” chiese Iwaizumi, pulendosi le labbra con il dorso della mano.  
Ci fu una breve pausa, in cui Oikawa lo osservò dall’alto in basso. “No, non ancora.” rispose infine, e sfiorò le labbra dell’ace con la punta del pollice.  
“Piantala di fare giochetti, Tooru.”  
“Ma li ami così tanto, Hajime.”

Si guardarono negli occhi per quello che sembrò un istante infinito, in silenzio, poi Oikawa si sbottonò i jeans, tirò giù la zip e li sfilò di un poco.  
“Non pensavo avessi addirittura dei boxer natalizi.” commentò Iwaizumi, notando la fantasia a renne sui boxer rossi di Oikawa, mentre ne abbassava il bordo.  
“Un regalo inaspettato dello scorso Natale da un ammiratore segreto. Il pacchetto era senza biglietto.” gli rispose, con un mezzo sorriso.

Iwaizumi leccò, con la punta della lingua, l’erezione di Oikawa; sapeva quanto in fretta si eccitasse, il bastardo. Sentì le dita di Oikawa annodarsi ai suoi capelli scuri, un po’ tirandoli e un po’ carezzandoli, e incoraggiandolo. Iwaizumi aprì la bocca e fece scivolare il membro del ragazzo prima fra le labbra, poi giù, più in profondità; cominciò a muovere la bocca, e sentì la presa sui suoi capelli farsi più stretta. Tenne gli occhi chiusi, forse una questione di abitudine?, ma sentì con distinzione Oikawa ansimare. Con il passar del tempo, anche lui aveva imparato quali fossero i punti deboli del compagno, e in questo tipo di situazioni non si rammaricava affatto a stimolarli; per di più, amava ascoltare la voce di Oikawa spezzata dall’affanno e quei gemiti mezzi soppressi per paura che qualcuno lo sentisse.  
“Iwa-chan”  
Il suo nome, detto in quel modo, in quel momento, poteva significare soltanto una cosa, e lui lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Strinse le mani attorno alle cosce muscolose di Oikawa, e lasciò che il ragazzo gli spingesse la nuca più forte, più velocemente; sentì infine un gemito più acuto dei precedenti, e il liquido caldo inondargli la bocca. Ingoiò in fretta, e quando staccò le labbra dal membro dell’amico tossì. Oikawa gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua, accarezzandogli una guancia e lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte. “Stai bene?” gli chiese, come faceva sempre.

“Sapevo dal momento in cui ho visto la tua faccia di merda al citofono che volevi solo questo.”  
Oikawa ridacchiò. “Colpevole. Ma tu potevi fermarmi.”

Iwaizumi lo squadrò e gli tirò addosso un biscotto. “Come se ne avessi la forza.”  
“Allora non ti lamentare.” rispose Oikawa, facendogli la linguaccia. “E non giocare con il cibo, non te l’hanno insegnato i tuoi?”  
“Porta via il tuo culo da qui prima che ti prenda a pugni, Shitty-kawa. E ringrazia tua madre per i biscotti.”

“Signorsì!” Oikawa gli sorrise, gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra e se andò.

Iwaizumi afferrò quindi il telefono, e visualizzò l’ultimo messaggio, versandosi dell’altra acqua.  
_Messaggio a: Hanamaki.  
“Sì, penso abbia intuito che gli nascondessi qualcosa, ma non sa nulla. Non ho nemmeno accennato all_ _e_ _parol_ _e_ _‘Natale’ o ‘regali’.”_

Iwaizumi rimase a riflettere qualche istante su come Tooru assomigliasse al vento: a volte freddo, gelido, un vero stronzo, altre caldo, piacevole; arrivava e se ne andava in pochissimo tempo, non stava mai troppo, e di tanto in tanto sapeva essere impetuoso. Era leggero, bambinesco, con quei suoi dispetti e atteggiamenti stupidi, ma era anche in grado di dirigere le persone, come lo spostamento delle masse d’aria che gli fa cambiare direzione, tirando fuori i loro lati migliori e unendoli sotto la sua guida esperta.

_Messaggio da: Shitty-kawa.  
“Poi mi riporti il bento? Mi sono dimenticato di prenderlo, grazie! :p”_

Stava proprio diventando un coglione romantico.


End file.
